


6.Declivity

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, My First Smut, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my own personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator.</p><p>The word was "Declivity" ,which is a downward slope. My brain went straight to Molly/Irene filth. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	6.Declivity

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I broach the terrifying waters of smut. I may end up diving into it fully later, maybe, eventually.

Molly's body was slender but she had a tiny belly from long lab hours and late night bags of crisps. Normally, it made her self-conscious but now there were red velvet lips sliding down its slope. Down further, to the waistband of her "date night" knickers, hot lips pressing where fabric was peeled away.

Irene's nails dragged against delicate thighs, leaving red trails in their wake. Molly moaned, back arching. Those clever red lips found her clit just then and Molly felt her body being pulled in two by desire. 

"Now Molly, be a good girl and fetch my crop."


End file.
